Felix
Felix is a Dragonkin and debuted in Lucious Duller's route, being the main antagonist in that route and the whole season 8. The Trust 2 spin-off had his own ending, which put him as a possible romanceable character. Story Background Felix was one of the leaders of the dragonkins.Wizardess Heart. Lucious' route chapter 9. Retrieved on, . Being one of the three reciters (Dragonkins with eternal life and youth), Felix was the closest to humankind, but when the war broke he felt betrayed and that changed him. After the war, Felix was one of the last remaining dragonkin sealed away in the labyrinth. Season 7 forward In Lucious' route, Felix shows up a lot always in Liz and Lucious' shared-dream attempting to attack Liz. In one of the many dreams that Liz (MC) and Lucious share, he is able to kill everyone except Liz until she makes the time go back (as Goddess of Time) and after that she wakes up. He is also seen in real life by some of the prefects, when they go to the Castle in the Sky. There, they all see that he's still sleeping, but Lucious and Liz recognize as the hooded man that always tried to kill them. Part of Felix past is revealed and Rembrandt used the prefects to awake him. In Hugo's route, Felix is seen the first time in Queensblade, when Liz spots him and follows him to a market. Before she can go and talk to him, Vain stops her. After that, Felix enters in the Magical Board Game competition. There, he draws a little bit of attention among some of the other contenders because, unlike the others, he played solo. The competition was to be played with a partner. According to the Game Master, you could play solo, but that would give you a disadvantage. However, due to his Dragonkin nature, he easily overcame every obstacle. He came in second in the competition. After that, Liz, Hugo, Zeus, Hiro and Lucious go to Veda and there, they find Mel trying to get into a mine, but being blocked out by some guards. While Zeus, Hiro and Lucious distract the guards; Mel, Liz and Hugo go inside the mine. There, they find out that Felix has a lab where he was making human copies of wizards. Liz finds there a copy of Klaus, Vincent and herself. Felix lures them into a trap that was set to crumble down the mine and, destroying any evidence of what he was doing. Later, Felix shows up in Queensblade for the International Magical Board Game Tournament. The others suspect him, since he didn't qualify to enter the tournament. But then he's called as a player to substitute a team that had to withdraw suddenly. Hugo makes a comment that it was too much of a coincidence, implying that maybe Felix got rid of that team in order to be able to participate. Though Felix was a fierce competitor and was close to winning, at the last second, Liz and Hugo steal the victory from him. He disappears after losing the game. However, he causes more trouble for Liz and her friends by still having Queen Zenobia's Shadow and many Gedonelune's wizards' shadows as his puppets. In Hugo's happy ending, he's seen at the last scene holding the Nightmare and Daydream stones (the stones for destruction and prosperity, respectively). He mentions that due to the commotion in Queensblade, the security around the stones was decreased (hence, he got the stones), and that was part of his plan all along (which he mentions that everything is going smoothly). He then mentions that the next step of his plan is to awake Lacan. In Hisoka's route he shows up at the very end of the route to retrieve the Twilight Pocket Watch, which was in the hands of Hisoka, who had inherited from his grandfather. He attacks the prefects and Hisoka and he goes as far as to take Hachi as hostage. As soon as the watch was in Rembrandt's hands, he released Hachi and they leave. Liz mentions how strange that they (Felix and Rembrandt) didn't kill anybody, especially having the power to do so. In Rembrandt's route, it's seen Felix and Rembrandt using the three objects: The Daydream and Nightmare stones along with the Twilight Pocket Watch to start the destruction of the Castle in the Sky and to awaken the Black Dragon Knights. When Willem asked if there was no other way, Felix angrily replies if he was having doubts of their cause. He even scolds him for hesitating when they tried to retrieve the Twilght Watch. However, he mentions it doesn't matter because they already got the three items they needed and everything was going according to plan. When Liz (MC) and the others arrive at Castle in the Sky, Felix snickering greets them and he decides to fight them because they tend to meddle in his businesses. When the ground shook and the prefects fell through a crack that opened, he regretted not be able to finish them, but he didn't trouble to find them and kill them. When Liz asked Rembrandt about his past, he mentioned that Felix didn't use to be like he is now, the war made all Dragonkins cold but it was the worst for Felix, as being the closest to the human kind he felt betrayed. After his plan fails, Felix leaves Castle in the Sky and went hiding. Felix tries to kill Liz believing that, by doing so, Willem would go back to the original plan on waking Lacan and the Order of the Black Dragons and be with their brethren. Felix's magical element was Nightmare and he was the creator of the Nightmare stone. When Willem and Felix fought each other, Willem tried to attack him, but his attack had no effect. Felix reminded Willem that his Twilight element isn't enough to defeat his Nightmare element. When Willem received one of Felix's most powerful attacks (which was actually meant for Liz), it broke his horns, killing Willem. He had no role in Season 9 and he's considered to be missing. The Trust 2.- This spin off was released in September 2019. Felix had a main role in it and he even owned an ending along with Lacan. After Liz (MC) goes back in time, she finds herself in the Sky Garden at Castle in the Sky. She encounters Lacan first, but not long after, Felix shows up. Willem had previously told her about how Lacan used to disappear and Felix would have to go find him. Felix is shown to perceive Liz as a beautiful girl and gets attached to her really quickly. To Liz, the Felix she was talking to and the Felix she had met before, were two different people, and it made her realize how war changed him. Felix's more than glad to spend time with her and, along with Lacan, try to question her about what it wad to be human like, which Willem thought to be prying on personal's business. Felix's shown to see humans as fragile and weird creatures, yet he also seemed genuinely interested in them. He was even more than happy to let her see how they created different prototypes shapes for the Goddess Crystal. Felix wanted to make a flower. This made Lacan to mock him, since his magical energy, which is Nightmare, called for a shape that could have sharp edges or a "cooler" shape instead of the cute one Felix wanted. He asks Liz's opinion, which surprised her since she thought she had no business to meddle in their personal's tastes, but because Felix had asked her, he agreed with Felix that the flower would be a good contrast and that he should follow his instincts. Felix's happy that she agrees with him. He then tries to create the shape of his prototype. It turned out he created a Dream Flower and, according to Felix, that was a flower that only grew in Castle in the Sky. He chivalrously put the flower on her hair and praises her beauty. Lacan and Willem also join in telling Liz how pretty she looked with the flower on her hair, which made the wizardess feel embarrassed. His status as reciter among the Dragonkins is shown when another Dragonkin man approached the three of them and addresses to them as 'Sir' (in Felix's case: "Sir Felix"). They're informed that the Goddess Crystal's prototype had gone missing. This startled and made Liz quite anxious, however, neither of them believed the crystal to have been stolen, they even thought that maybe it was just misplaced or taken by accident. Their calmness and disregard of someone truly stealing it, made Liz realize how trusting they were and how different their culture was to the human's. To make them investigate, she had to remind them that there were humans that didn't have good intentions, which made Willem decide to investigate, but it's clear that it was just to calm Liz down. Felix and Lacan see this as an opportunity to play detectives, which makes Liz's heart ache with sadness at their innocence. Lacan immediately jumps to claim himself the leader of the investigation (as it were a game) and Felix constantly annoys him about his so called leadership skills, because it was evident that Lacan had no idea of what to do during an actual investigation. Felix even comments how their investigation was doomed due to Lacan's lack of leadership. In the end, with Willem's magic, they discover two set of footprints: one large set and a small one. Since no Dragonkin would take the crystal without their permission, Felix reaches to the conclusion that a small animal had taken the Goddess Crystal. Willem seems reluctant to follow this hypothesis so they decide to divide in two groups: Willem would follow the large footprints, while Lacan and Felix would pursuit the owner of the small ones. Liz is left to decide which set she would follow. In Rembrandt's ending, as mentioned before, Felix had taken a liking to Liz and when she decides to go with Willem, Felix tries to switch sides and go with Liz and Willem. Lacan doesn't see Felix's real motive to go with them and he scorns Felix for trying to abandon him. He grabs him by his collar and drags him out of the room to follow the small footprints, though Felix tries to refuse, he ends up being forced by Lacan to carry on with their own investigation. Willem and Liz chuckle at the sight of Lacan and Felix. When they were still following the large footprints, Willem asks her what she thought of them, and she honestly tells him that they were awfully pure-hearted. Rembrandt comments her that indeed they were due to the fact that they both had always lived among Dragonkins and they had no idea of the world outside Castle in the Sky. And when Liz asks him how he perceived Felix and Lacan, he honestly tells her that they were family to him, like two little brothers. In Felix (Lacan)'s ending, Liz decides to go with Felix and Lacan and they end up in the garden. While following the footprints, she asks them how they perceived Willem and they both agree that he was like a big brother to them. Then, they start a small argument on who the little brother would be, because Lacan looked at Felix as his little brother and viceversa. When they reach a tree, they see the footprints disappear, but Felix realizes what kind of creature might have taken the Goddess Crystal: a Wind Cat. Felix explains about the Wind Cats and Lacan comments her that Felix's an expert about plants and animals. Lacan then decided to climb to the tree to check on the Wind Cast's nest. When the Wind Cat threatens Lacan, Felix is scared to see him hurt, but Lacan is impatient to see if the crystal is in the nest. Liz then comes up with the idea of climbing the tree to talk to the Wind Cat (although she doesn't tell them about her abilities). Felix and Lacan seemed reluctant at first and when she starts to climb, they can't hide their worried looks. Liz retrieves the Goddess Crystal and Lacan was so happy that he gave Liz and appreciative hug. Felix didn't want to be left out so he hugs Liz too, but just when Liz fell backwards due to their combined enthusiasm, she went back to her own time. When Rembrandt finds her, he spots the flower on Liz's hair and she immediately recognizes it as a Dream Flower, Felix's favorite. Magical Abilities Being a dragonkin, Felix has strong ancient magic, powerful enough to surpass many wizards at the same time, and even exceeds that of another dragonkin from his time, Willem using twilight element against Felix with "Nightmare" magical element.Wizardess Heart. Willem's route. Retrieved on July 14, 2019. Felix also grasp alchemy, he created the Nightmare stone with nightmare magical element, and he created clones of wizards, using tanks, shadows, and dragonkin's magic, using his own magic.Wizardess Heart. Hugo's route. Retrieved on July 14, 2019. In Nox's route it's revealed that Mini Dragons, which are a small versions of dragons, are commonly familiars of Dragonkins. This probably means that Felix has too many familiars because in Hisoka and Rembrandt's routes he sends them constantly to attack Liz and his friends. Trivia *There is a flower that shares the same name "Felix." *Felix appears in Lucious CGs. *Felix seems to be aware of Liz's true potential as a wizardess and the Goddess of Time, since he seems to attack her constantly, not only because, somehow, she always seemed to have the things Felix wanted or needed, but also because every time he started a fight, he attacks her first. This is shown in Lucious' route (in their shared dreams), in Hisoka and Willem's route. In Rembrandt's route he even decides to try to kill her in order to make Willem go back to his side. *Felix had a role in the spin-off called The Trust 2. He owned a personal CG, which was saved in Group Photos Memories; shared a Group Photo with Willem; and had its own ending, which showed Felix as a potential romanceable character. In the CG both, Rembrandt and Felix, were shown when they were little. In this spin-off a new sprite of him is shown. This sprite showed Felix without his hood and it's revealed that he's got white, curly horns as part of his Dragonkin's characteristics. This spin-off also reveals a lot of information about his true personality. *In The Trust 2 it's learned that Felix is an expert with plants and animals. His favorite flower is Dream Flower. He likes cute stuff. Gallery Firxs_1_l_muhyoujou.png|his sprite Felix.jpg|screenshot Felixsmile.jpg 350EEF7C-726A-485D-897E-FC9234F1207F.jpeg 09F2DCCF-B0A3-444A-A753-91D8DCF21D2A.jpeg A00B00BC-0BE5-4265-BDFC-F63DA262D460.png|Younger Felix Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Dragonkins